Class: Savant
Savants are versatile fighters who enthrall enemies with their charms and beat down on those who try to get close enough to get a touch. They must have Ardor, Physique, or Fashion. Savants can scale with any stat decently well, but scale best with Charisma. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Orgy of Blood - Upon use, unleash a flurry of pain and passion in a ( Max MP x 0.2 + 3 )m AoE around yourself. Deals [ ( Attack Damage ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Physical damage to each enemy within the area, but instead deals [ ( Max MP ) + ( Attack Damage ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Physical damage to each charmed enemy in the area. Then charms each enemy that wasn't charmed before in the area. One use per day. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Aggressive Allure - You have a + ( Overcast Chance )% Chance to Charm enemies on targeting them with spells or attacks ( only on single target spells and attacks ). You have + ( Overcast Chance )% Critical Hit and Bonus Hit Chance against charmed enemies. Level 1: Look, But Don't Touch - 35 MP - Enrapture a target within ( Attack Damage x 0.2 + 1 )m. If they are within melee range, they become charmed. Otherwise, deals [ ( Attack Damage x 0.75 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Pure Damage to the target. If Overcast, deals an additional +[ ( Attack Damage ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Pure Damage to target. Level 1: Lasting Attraction - Whenever you charm a unit, that unit gains Lasting Attraction. For the rest of the encounter, whenever you target that unit or that unit targets you, you recover 5% of your Max MP. Level 2: Desire - 25 MP - Places a stack of Desire on each enemy within ( Max MP x 0.05 + 3 )m. Whenever you damage an enemy, remove all stacks of Desire on them to deal + [ ( Attack Damage x 0.2 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Physical Damage to them for each stack removed. If the target was Charmed, deals a bonus + [ ( Attack Damage x 0.3 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Physical Damage instead per stack. Overcast places two stacks on each enemy in the area instead. Level 4: Here and Near - 75 MP - Gain +5 Attack Damage and ( Max MP x 0.05 ) Shield Hit Points for each enemy within ( Max MP x 0.1 )m. If Overcast, gain +10 Attack Damage and + ( Max MP x 0.1 ) Shield Hit Points per enemy in the area instead. Level 6: Absolutely Charming - Critical Hits deal + ( Max MP x 0.25 ) Physical Damage to Charmed units. Level 8: Charm Strike - 30 MP - Attack target charmed unit in weapon range. Level 10: The Best - If a unit has more attack damage than you, you have bonus attack damage while within 10m of that unit equal to the difference in your attack damages. This is a buff that begins on you at the beginning of each encounter, and can be purged, countered, or otherwise removed to remove it until end of encounter.